


Attention (Kihyuk smut)

by Shownu_s_teddybear



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blindfolds, Bondage, Bottom Yoo Kihyun, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Dildos, Gag kink, Gags, Gay Sex, Hotel Sex, M/M, Monsta x members mentioned, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Teasing, Top Lee Minhyuk, baby kink, choker, crying Yoo Kihyun, kihyuk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 10:04:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17599208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shownu_s_teddybear/pseuds/Shownu_s_teddybear
Summary: What happens when Minhyuk and Kihyun have a fight in a hotel room with no one to stop them? Kihyun gets upset with Minhyuk but ends up being the one punished.Minhyuk brings his “toys” with him during their trip to America and he is willing to use them. Kihyun doesn’t want to admit that he likes it.





	Attention (Kihyuk smut)

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: this fanfic has a mature content. If you feel uncomfortable with the smut please do not read.

Kihyun and I just got back to our hotel room after a 3 hour fan-meeting. We share the same room every time we have to stay in a hotel. The other members never understood the reason for this while we tend to end up fighting most of the time. What they don’t know is that fighting brings pleasure to both of us....or actually what happens after those fight.

 

We were both exhausted but Kihyun decided to clean the room’s mess instead of laying on his bed. I get annoyed whenever Kihyun does that, why does he have to act like he is has the duty to clean up when no one asked him to? The reason is because he is up for a fight, he wants to be seen, he wants to be the center of attention, he wants me to get annoyed and he achieved his purpose.

 

“Do you really have to clean up now? Just leave them and come here” I whined.

 

“It’s not my fault that you leave a mess wherever you go, if you want me to stop come and clean up instead” Kihyun started nagging again, he kept talking and talking non stop. I started to get more and more pissed, someone needs a to be punished.

 

“But you always seem to like the mess you become when I’m with you” I walked to Kihyun with a confident smile on.

 

“Shut up Minhyuk I am not in the mood” he does that all the time, he is never is in the “mood” but it doesn’t take him too long to start pleading for my cock.

 

I hugged him from behind “You really want that punishment don’t you?” I whispered and pushed him towards the bed, he was too surprised by my sudden movement so he almost tripped on his own feet. “Lie down I’m coming in a while” when I finish with you will beg me to keep going.

 

“I told you I am not in the mood” if you are not in the mood why don’t you just leave? Why do you stay exactly where I left you? Oh Kihyun you such a crybaby. I ignored his complaints and I pulled my suitcase that was under the bed.

“Good thing I always come prepared right” I opened the bag revealing my toys.

 

“I told you to stop bringing these with you” I could see him with the corner of my eyes, he really wanted this but he tried to not make it obvious.

 

“I think that we should try something new today, shouldn’t we?” I grabbed the rope I had took with me and headed towards Kihyun. “Let me help you take of your clothes” it didn’t surprise me when he didn’t reacted while I was removing his clothes. There he was lying on the hotel bed completely naked “Seems like you are actually in the perfect mood for this” I said looking at his dick letting out a giggle. He seemed embarrassed, he was ready to start touching himself but I quickly prevented him. “No touching, remember I need to punish you” I turned him around thus his stomach would be pressed against the bedsheets. “I said we should try something new right?”

 

“What’s the safe word?” I ignored his question.

 

“Put your knees under you tummy” I commanded.

 

“Minhyuk what’s the safe word?” He whined without doing what I told him to. I grabbed his right knee and placed it under his body thus his ass could be in the air ready to be fucked by me, I then grabbed his hand tying his ankle to his knee and then repeated it with the other leg. He started whining while I was tightening his bonds “Minhyuk that’s too tight please loosen it, this position is really uncomfortable, why can’t you just tie me on the bed like every other time”

 

“You really need to stop talking” I said slapping his ass-cheek.

 

“Wh-where are you going?” he asked while watching me leaving his sight. I approached my suitcase again and grabbed all the other items I needed and placed them on the nightstand next to the bed. I remember the first time that I tied him, he was so nervous he didn’t let me leave his side not even for a second and he needed me to be there and tell him my every step but now my baby knows. He can trust his hyung.

 

Kihyun’s eyes widened “Aren’t they nice? Most of them are new and I can’t wait to see you wearing them. He looked at me in shock, he was ready to say something but I interrupted him “I can’t wait to see you unable to speak....this mouth needs to be shut sometimes”

 

The next item I took off my bag made Kihyun shiver “Minhyuk no!”. I decided to leave this one for later, now I want to see what he his reactions will be. I placed it back on the nightstand. Kihyun eyes where following every move my hands would make.

 

“What’s wrong baby don’t you trust me?”

 

“Minhyuk.....What’s the safe word? I need to know, don’t you think?” he once again asked and I started laughing. “I thought that this one would suit you a lot” I said taking a new choker I had bought, it was a plain black choker with a small silver heart in the middle. I placed it around his neck not too tight but tight enough to leave a mark. I then covered his eyes with a black cloth thus he wouldn’t criticize my every movement, he wouldn’t look at me with those beatiful eyes that make my heart melt.

 

Now it’s time for my favorite item and Kihyun’s least favorite item, the gag, in order for me to finish with the head. Kihyun thinks that as long as he is able to give me commands and tell me what to do gives him some control over the situation thus he doesn’t really like to be deprived for talking but tonight it’s my time to have some fun. “Open up baby.....if you are good I might untie you for the night”

“No....Minhyuk....please” he started screaming when I opened his mouth with my hand and he quickly attempted to bite my hand.

“Stop it” I pinned him down by grabbing the back of his neck “stop acting like a brat or else you will stay like this for the whole night without getting what you want” he relaxed his muscles and I could hear his tinny sobs. “Now be a good boy for me” I opened his mouth once again, he still resisted but less this time, I quickly placed a ball gag in his mouth and quickly secured it behind his head.

 

That’s better, now I can do whatever I want with no one to complain about my every movement.

He seemed so beautiful and helpless, I was the only one knowing his state right now, I could do whatever I wanted with him.

 

I leaned next to him caressing his hair. I slowly reached the blindfolded pulling it in order to see his one eye, he immediately looked at me and whined once again. “Btw there is no safe word, you depend on me now and keep in mind that I am being to you by not putting earplug on you as well” I said covering his eye once again, he started shivering and crying I knew he didn’t trust me but he will, he has to if he wants to survive tonight.

 

I am not finished yet though I reached the nightstand once again grabbing a huge pink vibrator. I looked at Kihyun’s helpless image this one would destroy him. I took the bottle of lube and covered the vibrator thus I could make it easier for him.

 

“You know, I almost took this in the backpack with me in the airport, imagine someone seeing it” I said looking at the lube, Kihyun didn’t respond (how would he?) but I new he could hear everything by the small movements he made.

 

He looked adorable. I headed at his back, his head was following my every movement, I should cover his ears after I am finished. He will look so out of place.

 

“This will hurt” I said starting to push the vibrator inside his entrance. His mouth was covered and his whines were silent I could still imagine how loud they would get without the gag.....they would have kicked us out, I could see his face turning red and the vein on his forehead sticking out. His clenched onto the bedsheets tightly trying to stand still and I could she him biting the ball. I pushed inside until the dildo was completely inside him after playing with him by pulling it off and pushing it back inside immediately. “My good baby boy, let me turn this thing on” I took the controller and without thinking twice I set it on at the highest level.

 

Kihyun immediately started moaning behind the gag. He was in pain but he loved it so much, he loves having all the attention on him.

 

“Just a moment baby, I am finishing” I turned him around thus I could see his dick. By my sudden movement he sat on his ass pressing the vibrator even deeper causing him to let out a painful moan and his whole body started trembling, I couldn’t help but smile of how cute he was.

 

I took his cock in my right hand and I started rubbing and playing with it. Kihyun’s face calmed down “That’s what you wanted” I said and he slowly shook his head in agreement, again so adorable.

 

He started having pre-cum “Cum for me” I said and an evil smile appeared on my face. That’s when I used my last toy. I placed a mental cock ring around his penis. When he felt the cold metal around his private part his started trembling and moving like crazy. I pressed it as deep as I could just so I could see the energy being sucked out of him during his useless attempts to escape. 

 

I then kissed his penis and placed him at his former position. “Now let’s start” I sat on the bed next to him and lifted his body placing him on me, his chest touching my lap. “I will use my hand this time, I don’t want you to hurt for weeks like last time” Kihyun immediately understood what I said and he started shaking, he was scared cause it was the first time we didn’t have a safe word, not being in control made him panic. “It’s alright trust me....20 will be just right for you”

 

I smacked my hand against his cheek with all my strength “One” I said and Kihyun started crying once again “Stop being such a cry baby I just started” I let some time pass until I smacked him again. I wanted him to become a crying mess, after I am done with him he will beg me to let him cum.

 

“Three”

 

“Four”

 

“Five”

 

”Six”

 

”Seven”

 

”Eight!!!NINE!!!”

 

 “.....TEN!!!”

 

It took almost an hour until we reached 20 at that point Kihyun was crying and shaking. He was trying to reach my cock as well. “Is there something you want to tell me baby?” I pulled the gag.

 

“Please...hyung, it’s over now...so please let me c..” before he got to finish what he wanted to say I pressed the gag in his mouth once again. He started whining and complaining, I love it when he wants to kill me. I bit his ass cheek before throwing him off my lap.

 

I moved away from him. “The punishment isn’t over baby, let me see how long you can last like this without me in the room but first of all I have one last surprise....just because you are complaining too much” I took some earplugs out of my bag, I moved to him and as long as I pressed one of them against his ear he started whining “shhhhh....do you like it?” he immediately shook his head in denial when I proceeded to put him the other one, I then grabbed my backpack. I could hear him screaming as I left the room.

Poor baby....His whole world is just black right now. He can’t see, can’t talk, can’t scream, can’t hear, can’t move. He must be terrified, not know for how long he will have to stay there.

 

Surprisingly the hallway was too peaceful. No one could hear Kihyun’s nagging. I checked at the vibrator controller I placed it at the lightest level in order to torture him later. I walked to Wonho’s and Hyungwon’s room. I hanged out with them for a while but I couldn’t take my mind off Kihyun.

 

“So where is Kihyun?” Wonho asked.

 

“He is sleeping, he was really tired” I said and with my hand in my pocket I raised the vibrators level at the stronger once again. I could imagine his moans right now.

 

“Tell me that you two didn’t fight again?” Hyungwon who was trying to fall asleep said.

 

“Well you could say that” I imagined Kihyun’s whines and his need for my cock, I couldn’t handle being away from him “But now we are fine”

 

“You guys need to take a break” Wonho said

 

“We really do” I said turning the controller back to light thus I could put it again into hard seconds later.

 

“You better get some sleep, the concert tomorrow will last until late you know” Wonho looked at me in confusion when I started smiling.

 

I shook my head “Yeah you’re right, I am heading to bed now, bye!” Once I left their room I ran to Kihyun. I quickly opened the door to see my baby in the exact same position I letf him in.

 

He was panting behind the gag, it was visible that he was shaking and his breathing was unstable due to the small sobs he released every 3 seconds. I checked my watch, he had spent almost half an hour completely alone, he must be exhausted. I will give him what he wants.

 

”it’s okay I am back” I said removing the earplugs 

 

he started moving his head and leaving weak screams. He had never been left alone like this.

 

“Well....Wonho and Hyungwon said that we should take some rest so what about we go to sleep” I teased “You were the one who was tired and ‘not in the mood’” he started shaking his head in disagreement and he was trying to speak but every word would come out as a whine. “Alright....you were so good”

I started taking off my clothes throwing them to the ground, he will be upset about this later. I headed towards his body moving him under me. “I will take this off now” I said pulling the vibrator off slowly, it was still vibrating under his skin so it was even harder for him. When I took it completely off Kihyun relaxed a little. I threw the vibrator to the ground.....side note do not throw vibrator to the ground.

 

I put a little lube on my hand and rubbed it all over my fingers. I couldn’t just let him know that with a little crying and his cuteness he can get away with everything. He waited for my dick person not know what I was about to do.

 

I started with my index finger, I could sense how annoyed he was when he realized that this wasn’t my dick. “Not yet baby, we are gonna play for a little longer, it seems like my finger was enough to make you cry and moan like the slut you are imagine if I place another one” I slowly put my middle finger inside him as well and I pushed deeper. “All the attention is on you my precious little slut”

 

After a while I included my two other fingers to the party as well. My fingers were all over his ass fucking him, going deeper and deeper touching his prostates.

 

“You are not used to such long fingers, aren’t you? Your fingers are so tiny and cute”

 

He was trying to escape from the bonds. I laughed at how cutely he moved, he wanted me so much. He loved the attention I was giving him. Leaving him alone was the worst torture for him cause if I wasn’t there who would admire him, he is such attention hoe.

 

I removed my fingers quickly living him panting quickly behind the gag. I turned him around and he gave me a small moan “Listen to me, I am going to take this off” he immediately started letting joyful moans “BUT if you cum you are going to spend the whole night tied up wearing it and with the vibrator on, alright” he nodded quickly I could see the tears running under the blindfold. I leaned and gave him a kiss under the eye. “Okay I am taking it off” I couldn’t let this thing on him longer, I like teasing him but I would never actually hurt him, I love him more than anything.

 

With slow movements I removed the cock ring and placed it on the nightstand. Kihyun seemed so relived when he felt the cold metal off his private parts.

 

I started caressing his dick slowly and he gave me an annoyed scream “I’m sorry” I laughed “Just testing you” I turned him in his former position and stepped behind to admire his beauty. Tied up, unable to ask for help, unable to use a safe word, unable to see what comes next ass in the air ready to be fucked by his hyung.

 

I moved closer in order to hold his ass, I started rubbing my dick against his entrance. I can’t stop teasing him he is such so adorable. “Should I continue or you are still not in the mood” I leaned in to take his gag off.

 

“Please hyung...*pant*..I...*pant*...can’t...hold it.....*pant* any longer” I smiled, I was about to press the gag against his mouth once again “Please....I don’t...*pant*...want it in...it hurts” the rope around the ball had created a mark and his jaw seemed to be tired while he couldn’t talk properly

 

“But it’s so much better when this pretty mouth is closed, don’t worry baby you have all day to speak now it’s my turn” I pressed the the gag in his mouth once again making sure it was secured tightly.

 

I got back to teasing him with my dick. He couldn’t take it any longer he was screaming and crying and he tried so hard to follow my rules. I wasn’t joking when I told him the punishment he would get if he disobeyed, he knew it too, he knew it so well, he was psychological mess last time he disobeyed. That’s why he is such a good boy, he knows what happens when he doesn’t listen to his hyung.

 

“I am so proud of my boy being so loyal and good to me. Maybe my baby boy deserves a reward, what do you think” he started crying and nodding non stop he wanted this so much.

 

Pre-cum started coming out of my cock, I was ready I couldn’t keep it in. With one go I pressed my dick inside Kihyun going as deep as I could. Kihyun moaned and cried, he wanted this so much, he needed all the attention and now he is getting it. I am sure that if I removed the gag right now he would be screaming my name so loud that the whole hotel would know.

 

I started moaning as well while my cum started filling his inside. I was fucking him so hard I had grabbed his choker while I needed to pull something. Kihyun was choking and he was in pain but he enjoyed it, my baby was trusting me, he knew that I would never do something that could hurt him.

 

When I got to finish I pulled out of him. He seemed so tired and tortured, I could see it he couldn’t keep it inside. He deserves it after being good.

 

“Okay now it’s your turn” I could sense his excitement but he stayed patient while I was turning him around.

 

His wrists and feet where tied together while he was sitting at his back. He seemed so uncomfortable but still so happy. I opened his legs as wide as he could handle giving a small moan that sounded like a squick from a mouse or a dog’s toy, it was adorable like Kihyun himself.

 

I leaned down, my mouth was in front of his tortured cock. “Okay baby cum for me” I took his dick in my mouth which started being filled with cum. I was sucking his dick while he was crying out of relief. He was trying to get released from his bonds, he wanted to be able to take control but that day is not even close so he can keep dreaming.

 

I swallowed his cum, the feeling of his warm cum inside my throat made want to suck him until there’s nothing left.

 

He was mine and I was his. I was rubbing his thigh in order to turn him on and he seemed to be into it. He was stretching his neck and the back of his head was softly touching the sheets. That position made the choker stand out and his neck was ready to be sucked.

 

When he got to finish he collapsed, he seemed so tired and he was ready to sleep. I took his cock out of my mouth and climbed on him making his legs open even wider. His face was right across mine. Even though the blindfold prevented him from seeing he still new I was looking at him. He had accomplished his goal my eyes, my mind, my body is on him. I started kissing his neck roughly, he didn’t stop moaning no matter how tired and dizzy he sounded. I wanted to suck him all, I needed him, he is exactly like a drug.

 

Remembering that a hickey on his neck would be visible made me move downwards. I started kissing his nipples softly, the sounds Kihyun was making was turning me on. I created some hickeys under his right nipple, next to his belly button and on the top of his thighs and near his private parts, these marks will stay in his body for 1 week the least. In that way he will remember that night forever.

 

He has laid down and he wasn’t moving at all. Fainted sounds came out of his mouth. I rubbed his arm and he seemed to be in pain. He was in that position for hours.

 

Kihyun needed to rest so I stopped even though I could keep this going for the rest of the night. I caressed his hair to the back and wiped his sweaty forehead and then kissed the tear that I spotted under the blindfold. He let out a dizzy moan.

 

I removed his blindfold and his large beautiful dark eyes were waiting to meet mine, that was always the best part after sex with Kihyun. Having these two beautiful eyes looking at me made me feel like the luckiest person in the world. His eyes were red and puffy due to the crying, he didn’t have the time to remove the makeup so it got messed up due the tears and it looked beautiful on him. Every small imperfection he had made my baby perfect. 

 

"Or maybe I should leave this on for the rest of the night” he looked at me with a worried expression and proceeded to move but he seemed to be in pain due to the uncomfortable position “joking don't worry"

 

I couldn’t help but caress his hair, my hand moved to his cheek wiping his tears. Even though I love seeing his beautiful lips around the ball I still had to untie him eventually. I firstly removed the choker and placed it on the nightstand and then untied the rope that held the ball in his mouth and let it fall in my hand. The sharp rope had left a mark around his mouth that probably felt itchy, I rubbed it softly and Kihyun closed his eyes in pain. He had bit the ball so hard that his teeth left a mark. His lips were trembling and he seemed too shocked and unable to talk. I wiped the saliva around his mouth before kissing him softly, his lips felt like velvet soft and ready to kiss me back.

He kept trying to break free. He seemed to be uncomfortable in that position. I moved to untie him, I gently placed his hands on his tummy and laid next to him on the bed. He stretched his arms, he stayed in that position for hours, he was so out of him comfort zone. Something is telling me that I will use that position a lot in the future while he looked so adorable curled like a ball. I took his hands and started massaging the places that the rope was. I then moved to kiss him again pressing my tongue in his mouth.

 

He suddenly pulled away and he started tearing up “What’s wrong baby?” I asked, I was concerned was he in pain?

 

“Please don’t do this ever again....don’t leave me alone ever again I will be good I promise, I will behave just not this....it can’t do without you” I felt like an asshole when he said. Kihyun never complains about my games, he is always so good, he just wants me next to him cause he is my baby. I pulled him closer and he pressed his face against my neck “Please don’t leave me alone, do whatever you want I just want to know that you are next to me, that you won’t hurt me, that after everything ends you will hug me  and kiss me until I fall asleep” his voice was trembling and he tried to hold his breath until he got to finish the sentence. “It was so scary”

 

I kissed the crown of his head and repeatedly caressed his hair and covered him with my hands forming a protective hug. “I am not leaving you alone ever again I promise” I said.

 

We cuddled for a while until Kihyun fell asleep in my hug like always. I got up and cleaned everything for him in order to surprise him in the morning after all he was such a good boy. I took a towel from the nightstand and cleaned him up. I managed to put him one of my oversized shirts on, he looked so small in it. I lifted him up bridal style, I moved slowly and carefully in order to place him under the bedsheets and then I laid next to him pulling him in my hug. “I love you so much baby, you are so precious to me” I kissed his cheekbone and his hand slowly moved to hold mine. I will never leave him alone ever again.

 

”I love you too hyung” he murmured 

 

•The end•

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading I hope your sadistic hearts enjoyed it. This is my first fanfic here but I have a Wattpad account where I post long stories with usually kidnap, horror, mature content so you can check me out there as well my username is @shownu_s_teddybear. Please leave kubos and a comment for support if you enjoyed my work ♥️♥️♥️


End file.
